Power of One: Lion Kingdom
by TidalChanges
Summary: Original work unintentionally, heavily based off the Lion King Universe and was ditched due to the similarities. Is now being posted as a Lion King fanfiction! The wild can be a cruel place and the lions are harsh rulers. Two cubs grow up, determined to change everything. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

EXILE

Prologue

The blue sky that stretched out overhead seemed never ending, smooth and eternal, glossy and bright, not a single mark ruptured the spotless sky apart from the sun that burnt brightly, too white and hot to look at, it seemed to singe the gently waving grass beneath its burning gaze. The plains of long, dry grass seemed as eternal as the sky, only where the natural waterholes collected, where many animals trampled the ground to mud and grazed it bare, marred what was the never ending sheet of what made up the southern plain. Where the occasional tree or arched rock spotted the horizon, or scraggly bushes huddled in unexpected thick clumps, animals stirred, resting in the shade away from the hot sun above. A lizard stirred sleepily where it had been dozing on a warm rock, it lay tense and unmoving for many a second, aware of the harsh call of a bird above then scuttled for the safety of shadows, hiding in a small gap made between arched rock and hard soil. The bird soaring in the sky above cawed again, not caring for the lizard that had scuttled from its gaze, on great wings it banked sharply, its keen gaze searching the ground below. He could see lions on the prowl, there amber eyes burnt like the sun itself and their glistening golden coats were sleek and muscular, they rarely ventured far from their waterhole, shaded by a lone tree and it was a long time since the bird had seen such strong and healthy lions. He cawed a warning to a herd of zebra but they barely lifted their heads to head the cries, yet they startled and snorted in alarm when a single loose feather slipped from his wing and twirled in a sharp downward angle to the ground before caught by an invisible breeze it fluttered around the herd before coming to rest on the ground to soon be trampled by weary hooves.

As the zebra moved on, an annoyed lioness found the feather and sniffed it cautiously. Already the zebras were in the distance but her pride had moved far in search for food and they would not give up easily. Only the deepest waterholes remained a pool of muddy water, the shallow ones reduced to a dish of drying mud, they were moving further and further into exiled land, an invisible boundary between the prides that ruled together the southern plains and the exiled lions, left to die or starve in the heat. Though the land didn't look much different to the naked eye, the land of the exiles was waterless and unwelcoming, the grass too dry to eat, all nutrition long faded, the animals that did wander there were all exiles themselves, a land where evil could be wrought and no rules existed the land no different from the lions own was viewed as a bad, unlucky place that meant death for any animal to wandered there.

The lioness padded on, her eyes still on the zebra when another lioness in the hunting party growled.

"Smell that", she hissed, her rough voice startled the lioness, lions rarely talk during hunting, communication with subtle twitches of the whiskers and singles of the tail was preferred, no sound must be made that could give them away.

The lioness sniffed, wanting to please the older but she did not catch anything to be viewed as unusual; nothing that needed special notice that made a lion speak outright. The older growled and hissed in her ear.

"It's lions, no ordinary lions; exiles have strayed over the border".

The other lioness gasped, now recognizing a faint lion scent, but she couldn't tell it was of an exile. Now the other two lionesses of the hunting party had come over to the group, the zebra had long noticed them and they could not catch the distant zebra without the element of surprise, the Pride King would be angry they had failed to bring back a kill with game in sight.

The young lioness listened to the older growl but she refused to speak herself, she had been on only a few hunting party's before she did not expect to get away with a rule that the older and wiser lioness barely dismissed, but now there was reason to rise their voices, if exiles had been on pride lion territory then death was the instant penalty.

The lionesses were unsure what to do, no pride lion ever went into exile territory but nor did an exile go into pride territory, the zebras they decided were too far away and though their pride's leader would be unhappy there was little he could do, they were the four best hunters in the pride and prey was becoming scarce. Casting burning amber gazes at the distant zebra they began to trail back through the grass when the oldest lioness stop, senses straining then she whirled around and let out a terrifying roar, the other lionesses spun around, they could see movement, not far away, ignoring the old lioness they began to stalk the movement, it was at the edge of exile territory but they were hungry and the exiles had defied the borders too.

Peering through the grass the golden lioness caught sight of another tawny figure, crouched in the grass, a great mane of red and brown adorned its head, the lionesses sprung, trapping it to the ground and hissing furiously, only the young female did not approach and she stared at the lion. Her father was an exile, and her mother soon after raising her and gone to join him, she felt sick inside, even though the skinny lion did not look sick or unkempt, the image of him possible being her father, not their pride's King was hard to bear. Crouching in the grass, she listened to the hissing and snarling of the two lionesses then the old lioness came through the grass and looking revolted by this lowly lion, began to question and taunt him in her low, throaty voice.

"What are you doing on Pride territory? Your _kind _has trespassed, the penalty is death, What is a male lion doing so far from a pride? Are there no Pride's amongst exiles? I suspected nothing less! You are a prisoner and we can kill you, now you have no righ—", the old lionesses voice droned on, the young lioness suddenly showed herself, emerging from the gold, flaxen grass, just as the annoyed lionesses choose to free the lion and drive him deep into exiled territory, but he looked back and kept looking at the young golden lioness, who lifted her head and stared back with amber eyes, aware of his gaze boring into her.

The oldest lioness followed her gaze and growled harshly, cuffing her over the ear, she remembered the young lioness's mother and hoped her exile connections wouldn't make the lioness feel she belonged here.

"Come on Lenash, we have strayed too close to exile territory, we don't belong here".

Lenash turned to obediently follow the old lioness but she could still feel the male lions gaze and suddenly, she felt a desperate urge to go there, on exile territory and find out—something, she wasn't sure what but the urge was there. Since the hunt was off she risked speaking.

"Please tell me about the exiles, what are so bad about them?" she purred to the old lioness. A deep growl ruptured the pride lioness's throat.

"The exiles are evil lions that have been exiled simply to keep us safe, we must never go there, the border keeps the line between the good and evil, to cross it a good lion would surely perish", the old lioness was ready to say_, like your mother_, but she was sure that Lenash would listen and didn't press without need.

As Lenash's gold coat rippled in the wind she risked one look back, and in the distance there was the male lion, he was skinny but a part from that, in perfect health and he didn't look evil, she could believe that some exiles were truly bad, but not all, not after looking into this exile's eyes and seeing only a sort of sadness and longing, those gold eyes had no hint of evil and Lenash felt strangely drawn to the exile.


	2. Chapter 1

1

A male lion padded slowly back, weaving through the long grass, it wasn't long before he came to the overhanging rock his band used for shelter. Stretching out, his claws sheathing and unsheathing, the sun and shadows dappling his gold and red coat, for a second he looked like the magnificent lion he could have been, but then most of the exiles were lions cut down in there prime.

Another male lion, the band leader roared when we caught the site of Nadoch entering the camp, his roar held the power of the exiles that lurked in the shadows waiting, the exiles of the southern plains were preparing to come back to the land of prides or die trying, there was only male lions in Nadoch's band, the lioness exiles had been kept separate by pride messengers for so long it was now just tradition between the exiles to keep separate. There had been one lioness however, only a few years ago, from the Plains and what an asset she had been, until when exploring the borders, she had travelled too far on her familiar territory and been killed by a pride plain lion.

Nadoch lifted his head and roared in greeting, the exiles lived by their own rules and one day liberty will be theirs again. The leader of the band was one of the oldest in the band but that was because most of the old lions were picked off in the harsh land of the exiles, the leader was in fact young in comparison to some lions, he had a magnificent, tawny gold coat and his mane was thick and full, rich and vibrant with colour, Nadoch approached calmly, jumping on the low ledged rock that he used as his post he settled next to Kurass, his job was to scout the borders, leaving his scent marker a little bit further away from the border line, they planned to expand the territory so gradually the pride lions wouldn't even notice, he told Kurass particularly of the young lioness that had looked at him while the others left and explained to him how it was not with the distaste of the others, but the leader did not understand that she might be a further ally like Nadoch hoped and dismissed him with a swish of his tail.

Swonsa came up to him as Nadoch jumped to the ground; he growled a greeting and Nadoch dipped his head respectfully to the higher ranking lion.

"You were talking about a lioness, I don't know why you are concerning yourself with pride lionesses and it is unimportant, you know that the border push has not been working effectively, so we have decided we will prepare for war".

Nadoch stared bewildered.

"War, no we will be killed"

"If we work together…" Swonsa began.

Nadoch shook his head and glared at Swonsa, thinking of the lioness he had seen today, would she be killed in this war, it wasn't right.

"You of all lions should be for this Nadoch, you were exiled unfairly, don't you want revenge", Swonsa growled, he was just trying to keep Nadoch from rebelling; neither of them was for the war.

Something came over Nadoch and he stared into Swonsa's eyes, he tossed his great mane and growled.

"If we must fight then I'm not going down easily", stretching up he scraped his claws down the length of a tree truck, proud of the deep gashes that resulted.

Swonsa nodded and scratched his own claws down the tree then walked off, the exiles got along amazingly well in their band of all males, Swonsa was younger then Kurass but fine and heavily built, Nadoch was also strong but more agile and lithe then the other lions which was why he was the one that scouted the borders.

"Guess I will go practice then", Nadoch mumbled, he had given in. Swonsa looked slightly agitated at this suggestion.

"Kurass is running a kind of gauntlet and he thinks to best improve our combat strategies we could fight one another, not to seriously injure but it will improve our chances if we have experience fighting other lions beforehand"

"When do we start?"

"Now, that is why I came over to you in the first place, you and me will be partners in the first mock fight", when Nadoch looked weary Swonsa hurried to explain. "Take it as a compliment; he wants the better fighters to fight one another so they learn more".

"The leader has never seen me fight", Nadoch knew all to well that Swonsa could bloody a lion all over in a single swipe, he had fought many times amongst the exiles, Nadoch was the only lion that has not been threatened by his claws because he had been smart enough not to anger Swonsa.

"Then the leader expects you to be capable, you have defended yourself and surprised other lions before, the fighting will commence at the dried lake and you will go there when Kurass first roars, you will met him there and I am aware that it will be soon"

Nadoch nodded, walking off with a hunched back he had barely gone a few steps when he heard a powerful roar coming from the dried lake, he turned to look at Swonsa who was already heading off towards the roar and shaking his head wearily he began to follow, but before he reached the lake bed he lifted his own head and roared, immense and powerful his own voice echoed and vibrated.

"Forcing one to fight its own kind, to shed blood of blood is what only the most true of evils do", his roar echoed.

There was silence before an angry reply came, a roar though weakened by words rather then simple meaning, was still strong enough to make the exiles shudder.

"You defy me lion, then you must fight me yourself", was the reply.

Swonsa whirled around to look at Nadoch.

"Are you stupider then a cub? You don't want to fight an angry lion, especially the leader, he will injure you for sure".

Nadoch looked calmly back into his amber eyes.

"He does not know who it was that roared; only you and I do".

"He knows you Nadoch, you are not just another exile, he will surely recognise your roar".

"I have never truly roared to him before, I am not worried".

Swonsa glared at him, his gaze told Nadoch he was angry, when he spoke his voice was cold.

"You will fight the leader today Nadoch, if he hurts you its your own fault, it won't get you out of tomorrows fight and if the leader is still angry he most likely will make you fight Burl, only the most capable fighters fight him you realise", he added when Nadoch snorted at Burl's name. "He fights for real and he will tear a lion apart that lets him".

Burl was always a fighter, always ready to snarl and attack any who opposed him, always ready to prove himself, he was not especially strong or agile but he found blood almost pleasing, but Swonsa didn't realise that Nadoch had fought Burl many times before, he was also a scout and prepared to injure Nadoch for information to look better, he had never succeeded but he always got away with injuring Nadoch while he would be punished for injuring Burl, Nadoch hated Burl but did not see him as much of a threat in a fair fight.

Nadoch swished his tail and lunged in front of Swonsa, he would fight Kurass, he knew if Swonsa dubbed him in then his punishment will be greater. Swonsa rapped Nadoch on the hindquarters with his claws due to his disrespect but Nadoch ignored him.

Exiles had gathered quickly around the dried lake and were staring at the leader with interest, they sniggered as Nadoch pushed past them and approached the leader, he stood tall over him for a moment then dipped his head in silent respect.

"To late for that Nadoch", Kurass growled. "Though of all the exiles I am surprised it was you to defy me".

"Did I really defy you?" Nadoch ventured.

"Any roar of power is to defy me, what usually results in a fight of top lion and that is what will happen now, think yourself lucky, I would usually try and kill the other lion but I hope it won't come to that".

The exiles around them were staring keenly, wandering what would happen to Nadoch when Swonsa approached and dipped his head in greeting.

"As Nadoch is fighting you, who will face me?" he growled.

"You will still fight Nadoch still, after I am finished with him", something in the way he spoke made Nadoch shiver.

Kurass lifted his great shaggy head and turned to glare at the watching exiles.

"Of everyone is aware of who they are fighting then face them and start now", he roared.

Instantly the exiles faced a lion and sprang towards each other snarling and growling with tails swishing and claws slashing, they looked like truly angry lions wanting to taste blood, but there ears were towards Kurass and Nadoch, all curious about the one particular fight.

Nadoch had no warning, there was no growl or fake, no swish of mane the amber eyes didn't even look into his own when Kurass sprang. Nadoch was unwilling to hurt the leader when the weight of Kurass with his entire warm furry hide crashed into him. Nadoch roared and pain like fire shot up his leg where fangs sunk in deep, desperate to get away from slashing claws he wriggled and dodged, not wanting to harm Kurass, too proud to run away. Then the other lion's muscles tensed, Nadoch sprang and the leader met him mid air, they crashed together, hind legs straining under their weight as they stood upright, the leader boxed Nadoch furiously, pummelling him with hefty pads in the head. Nadoch dropped and felt the leader crash down beside him, thrusting against Nadoch he easily pinned him to the ground, sharp rocks drilled into Nadoch's back and he struggled in the leaders strong grip, it felt like a million fangs were biting down deep when the leader took his weight off Nadoch and retackled his already wounded leg, yet again did he feel the white hot fire in his leg, so intense it made his eyes glassy. Wrenching away from the gnashing teeth he struggled away a few steps, their fight taking them to the edge of a small but steep, stony hill.

Images of when he was driven away from the plains of the pride lions filled his head, more painful then that of what was being inflicted at the moment. They weren't far from the edge of the borders and confused by the memories and the pain he ran from the land of the exiles to the place where he had been born, Kurass skidded to a stop and roared at Nadoch who jumped a few more steps, shaking, his eyes glazed as he lay in the soil. He was living again what he had lived as a cub when he was driven out, so young it has imprinted on his life more then most exiles.

"Nadoch", Kurass roared. "Are you crazy, get back here.

The roar fell on death ears as Nadoch rose and wandered blindly further in to pride lion territory. The leader's agitation went unregistered, many exiles had been killed in exile territory, but never had one ever sought refuge at the border. Nadoch's fur was matted with blood and the scents of exile and pride lions confused him. Then Swonsa came running up, he skidded to a stop beside Kurass, stunned at Nadoch lying shivering the grass.

"I didn't take you for such a desperate coward", Kurass roared at him angrily and Nadoch took a few steps back, he didn't realise that the lions wanted him back over the border. Swonsa could see Nadoch's searching eyes as he scanned the border, shuffling towards the invisible line a few steps away from the lions before jumping back like he'd been bitten, his eyes were heavily glazed and his head swung side to side seeking nothing.

"Stupid lion", Swonsa growled, lifting his muzzle he was about to say something when Nadoch turned and ran.

"He scouts the borders everyday and gets chased by pride lionesses daily, of all the lions of all the exiles—", Kurass growled angrily.

Swonsa watched the tearing lion quietly.

"I don't think he realizes where he is going, but you are right, he's crazy", Swonsa shook his mane and walked away, Kurass followed.

He was taken completely by surprise when his body was ripped from the soil on the steep hill and he was sent tumbling down, the sharp stones snagging on his fur, claws dug in deep and he felt warm breath on the back of his neck. There was a dreadful crunch of teeth digging into his back leg and shaking surprise from him he whirled around to bite his attackers back leg, snapping it with furious jaws and grabbed the attacker by the neck and shook him until he lay still. For a moment he thought Swonsa had turned on him but he could see the lion approaching out of the corner of his eye. He flipped the unconscious lion over and looked into its glazed face. He chuckled to himself and a growl was wrenched from the bloody lion, Nadoch hadn't run away after all.

"You know Swonsa you have to fight him now, I think our fight has finished", the leader growled.

Swonsa looked bewildered at the still lion.

"How?" he managed to stammer.

Kurass only chuckled; his paw lay heavily on the unconscious lion's throat. Slowly he lifted his paw and almost as soon as he moved Nadoch surged up, wrapping his paws around the leader's neck. The lions were sent tumbling again, but just as Nadoch was angry enough to harm Kurass, the leader was angry enough to seriously hurt Nadoch. Pinning him under, his claws dug in deep when Nadoch stop trying to loosen his grip and froze.

Coming towards the fighting lions was a ragged brown lioness. The leader got off Nadoch and glared at her coldly.

"You can fight Swonsa now".

Wearily Nadoch struggled to his feet, his muscles were sore and bloody and his back leg refused to support weight, Kurass noted the injury gravely and idly hoping it would heal in time for the fight against the pride lions decided to change his mind.

"Actually I think you have had enough fighting practice, go and join the other exiles, Swonsa stay here", he nodded towards the distant lioness and Swonsa nodded.

Nadoch limped away but not far, lying down to rest in the shade of a tree. Swonsa looked at him and growled.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson, now Burl will be taking over your duties and you won't see your pride lioness for a long time".

Nadoch had completely forgotten about the lioness but he was too weary to dwell much on her and he was only dimly aware of the ragged brown lioness approaching.

The sun was just beginning to touch the horizon when he summoned up the power to limp back to camp. His leg was throbbing but it would heal, if he was in the safety of camp he would rest and let it heal but it was a long walk from here to there and though it was easy enough distance to cover at a lope, his slow limp meant by the time he reached the camp he was exhausted and his leg was bleeding fresh. Dropping his tired body to the ground he shuddered and laid still, sides heaving.

A figure came up to and batted him heavily with an unsheathed paw; he raised his head to see Burl glaring at him menacingly. He growled but he was too weak to ward off the annoying lion. Burl looked like he was about to claw him when his head jerked up as another figure approached him. Burl hesitated and walked off and the presence at his side left. Nadoch didn't have to look to know it was Swonsa, only he and Kurass could so easily get rid off the pesky lion.

When Nadoch could stretch out fully without a twinge of pain from his mauled leg he padded over to the sandy, dried lake bed. Today he would be in the fight practice, Swonsa had encouraged him because he had been fighting Burl while Nadoch had been in camp and Nadoch was eager to show the older lion what he could do, to prove he did not need protecting as Swonsa had been watching him, like he thought he would do something stupid again.

As he threaded through the lions towards Kurass, wanting clearance to fight Swonsa, the brown lioness bumped angrily into him, catching him by surprise and making him stumble and sprawl onto the ground. The lioness walk past, she treated Nadoch with disdain and it angered him, if he hadn't seen the gold lioness with no will to kill him in her eyes, he would hated all lioness from the depth of his heart, so strongly did he feel about the ragged lioness that acted like she was the leader of band instead of Kurass. As it was she padded up to his side and rubbed against him, she was the leader's lioness and he could not harm her, as much as he wanted to drive her away.

Swonsa was waiting for him, not far from the lioness; he did not think much of her either but tolerated her nevertheless. Nadoch nodded towards him as he approached and rose to his feet. Picking a smooth spot he began to circle Nadoch, there was no question of who he would be fighting.

Just as Nadoch prepared to leap a roar sounded from the lioness and she bounded down the slopes, the leader followed and Swonsa too turned and trotted towards the slope. Then Nadoch heard a weary growl and he too pursued to the slope to see who the lioness was attacking. What he saw surprised him. Two lionesses were right on the border line, neither of them wanting to give up and let the other enter their territory. Then the brown lioness sprang, managing to pin the gold lioness beneath her and Nadoch sprang forwards and roared, jumping down the slope. The brown lioness whirled around and growled angrily at the interfering lion when the gold pride lioness jumped to her feet. She stared stunned at the male lion that had rescued her, she recognised him from the first exile she had seen during one hunting trip. Hesitant on the edge of the border she dipped her head respectfully and stepped away, then she turned to look past him at the brown lioness, her eyes were glazed with confusion, like she couldn't understand the exiles, looking back at him the golden lioness's gaze cleared and her amber eyes looked at him kindly.

"Thank you", she called then ran back to the depths of her side of the savannah..

The brown lioness would of sprang had not Kurass bet him too it.

"What did you do that for that was a pride lion, she should be dead, we are only going to kill them anyway in the battle", he roared.

Nadoch looked at him worried, hoping that he wouldn't be forced to fight again.

"Leader, leave Nadoch alone, neither lioness crossed the boundary so if one died it would cause a rift, now we might have an ally or at least Nadoch, she was grateful", it was Swonsa who spoke.

Kurass glared at Swonsa and growled.

"What is a lone lioness doing on the border line anyway then?"

"She was part of a hunting group, if Nadoch hadn't gotten Sharloo off that lioness, then three more would have come and a real fight would have broken out".

"What you say Swonsa may be true but should a lion get away with taking matters not up to him, in his own paws".

Nadoch looked at Kurass, he was glad for Swonsa's defence and now he spoke.

"The lioness is an ally; I have seen her before while scouting, she looks towards the exiled land often but never with menace, more with wonder"

Swonsa looked thoughtful then he whispered hopefully in the Kurass's ear, the leader snorted but nodded and looked at Nadoch.

"If this lioness you saved is a possible ally then I want you to contact her, you are well enough to start scouting again and Burl would do little to encourage a lioness to the exiles", there was humor in Kurass's voice and Nadoch relaxed.

Sharloo, who was looking very disgruntled, growled.

"She was on our territory, that lion is a traitor"

"And what do you want me to do?" Kurass replied calmly.

"Exile the exile"  
>"That is not possible"<br>"It is", there was something dark in Sharloo voice.

"Besides, then how will we lure the possible ally, we have had a pride lioness before, it is possible", Kurass looked at Swonsa, then Nadoch and wondered it Swonsa's hopes of the lioness's origin were true.

The next day Nadoch didn't fight, instead he was scouting the borders and he enjoyed being in the open land of long grass at the border edge. His tawny eyes scanned the horizon until he spotted subtle movements in the grass and flashes of gold pelt, the pride lions were predictable, they always set off on a hunt this time. Nadoch stepped right up to the border edge, watching thoughtfully. The lionesses were heading for the border, sniffing around it. With a jolt he realised they must be making sure no exile had crossed, backing off, he crouched low in the grass still watching. One of the lionesses stopped and sniffed the air. She beckoned to the others and soon they were crowding around, just in front of the border edge where he hid.

"Come out exile, we will only hurt you if you cross the border", there was a sort of humorous authority in her voice, like she thought it funny to boss lowly exiles around.

Nadoch had no choice, he rose stiffly and turned to glare at the lionesses, shaking his magnificent mane, he hoped the lionesses would decide it was better to leave him alone when he noticed the youngest lioness looking at him. Her coat gleamed with sunlight, pure gold and beautiful, only kindness showed her amber eyes.

He stepped closer to the border, wanting to hint at her, his job was after all to contact the possible ally, but the lioness with her struck out and growled.

"Stay away exile", she hissed. "You were driven out for a reason".

Nadoch backed away again and looked at the other lioness; they were so different from the ragged, brown Sharloo that had joined their pride.

"I have no will to harm you or to be harmed", he growled calmly.

"Are you are coward", the other sneered.

"If I were would I be standing here, right on the border edge?"

The other lioness growled and leap in a fury, a flash of shining gold and the attacker was on the ground, eyes smouldering. She leapt up and rounded on the young lioness.

"Why did you do that Lenash", she hissed.

The gold lioness looked at her calmly.

"If you attacked him you would have gone into exiled land and he would have had the right to kill you just as you may kill him if he strays on our land".

"What you say is true but he stands proud at the border edge, ready to stray on our territory".

"Please Karrsha, we can not hurt this exile, remember when I was attacked by the lioness at the border edge, I remember him, he saved me".

Karrsha looked stunned as she stared at Nadoch.

"You should have been able to deal with an exile easily".

"This lioness was strange, she fought differently and truly, I think she is a true exile not from the prides of this area"

Karrsha now turned seriously to Nadoch.

"Exile, you have a traitor in your midst?"

"As an exile aren't we all traitors", he growled.

"Is this story about the lioness true, where does she come from?"

"I do not know, not from around here, she looks at me with the same disdain as you but she is a lioness who has fought many fights", he replied truthfully.

Karrsha looked him a low growl vibrating her throat.

"I will not attack you today exile but if I ever see you on pride territory you know the penalty"

Nadoch eyes smouldered but he himself seemed calm. He flicked his tail, and turned around to go but he looked back once at the two lionesses with their golden coats gleaming in the sun. He remembered his past, the teeth of snapping lions and flash of claws, had he known the border he may of stopped and faced them but when he crossed they condemned him to stay on that side, he had crossed the path as a exile, but for an exile they had freedom, a freedom pride lions could never take away.

**A/N: **I wrote this years ago so don't judge the first part too harshly. I promise there is a plot, it just doesn't kick in until the main characters are introduced...I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, probably nothing, I got caught up in the flow and forgot about the story. Obviously the writing style will change a bit when current me takes over the story, I'll try relearn how I laid out my text though. I think it's nicer then the word blocks I've been doing lately.


End file.
